First Awakening
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Cute stuff between Ravage/Ratbat coz there's not nearly enough
1. Ravage

Where am I? Who am I? What in the pit is happening?

Who's that? I don't know her. She looks different to all the others. She's smaller and...and...different.

She walked up to me. "Hey how you feeling?"

Was she talking to me? But I don't know her. I tried to answer her but...I couldn't speak.

Why couldn't I speak?

"Woah, you OK there?"

All I heard was static. What was wrong with me?!

"OK erm listen I need to look at your vocal, erm, thingy. Can you keep still?" Vocal thingy? Was she a medic? _My _medic? I didn't trust her, but I kept still anyway.

It felt weird, but it didn't hurt. I had no idea what she was doing.

I heard the door open so I looked up and saw a silver, red and grey mech with silver wings.

"How is he?"

"Fine. His vocal thingy is a little off but apart from that he's fine..." She paused, before asking "How's Soundwave?"

Soundwave? Who was Soundwave?

The mech in the doorway looked down sadly. Whoever he was, I assumed they were close. "His wound is deep, Knockout doesn't know if he'll make it..."

The femme sighed and it looked like she had tears in her optics. "Mhm. I'm sorry...But you know Soundwave, he'll pull through...He always does." She didn't sound too sure of her own words.

So who was Soundwave?

She then turned to me. "Finished, can you speak now?"_  
_

I tried again. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Vampirella, I kinda guess we're related. That's Starscream, also related."

Related? How? "Who's Soundwave?"

Vampirella sighed again. "Soundwave...your creator...Screamer brother and my brother-in-law."

My...My creator? **Was offlining****?! **

"What happened to him?"

Vampirella looked up to Starscream, who told me. "The enemy attacked. Soundwave was..."

"He's our Communications Officer." Vampirella took over. "Without him, we wouldn't stand a chance. So he was shot at first."

My spark felt weird. Why does my spark feel weird?

I think Vampirella picked up on it because she asked. "You OK?"

"My spark feels weird."

As soon as I said that, Starscream gasped and flew out. Vampirella spoke but it was directed at someone else, someone not here, so I assumed she was using some sort of communication device. I didn't see anything so it must have been built in or something.

"Knockout! What's happening?!...What?!..." She looked like she was about to cry again. What was going on? "Yes! Yes I'm coming!"

She turned to me. "Soundwave...he...I gotta go..."

"Wait! If he's my creator, I want to know what's going on!" I yelled.

"OK...He's kinda...really bad right now...It goes against all my medical training but you can come if you want."

He was wounded, I wasn't sure if I...But he's my creator...I had to. I nodded. "OK."

* * *

We ran through the gigantic halls and in to a medical room. I saw a red mech standing next to Starscream, both had marks down their face plates from where they had been crying. On the energon covered berth was a dark blue, battered mech with a screen as a visor.

Soundwave?

The red mech had his servo pressed against the wound.

"You OK?" Vampirella asked.

"I-I did all I could..."

So the blue mech was Soundwave. I saw him slowly move his servos and pressed them against the red mech's servos, who held them tightly. Starscream moved closer and put a servo on Soundwave's shoulder.

"Soundwave." Said Vampirella softly. "Your creation."

He looked over at me slowly before convulsing and filling the room with screams of pain. Starscream and the other red mech held him close, but Vampirella turned to me. "Hey Rav, want a tour of the base?"

"Rav?" I asked.

"Sorry...naming usually comes first...You've Ravage."

Ravage? I like.

"Tour?" She repeated.

I knew it was just a tactic to get me away from Soundwave...

...and it worked!

"Yes!" I said almost too desperately.

* * *

"Who was the red one?" I asked.

"That was Knockout. Soundwave's brother...my sparkmate."

"He's a medic?"

She nodded. "Yup."

I noticed Vampirella had a slight limp. "You OK?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Actually can we sit down for a bit?"

We sat. I wanted to know what was wrong but it sounded like she didn't want to talk about it. "How did you two meet?"

"Me and Knockout?" I nodded. "When I was created, he was just...there. But so were the others. I showed an interest in medical stuff once I found out I had two incurable illnesses." I assumed that explained the limp. "Knockout does everything he can to help me get through it all, medically or otherwise. We just kinda...clicked really."

"So is that how you met Soundwave?"

"Actually that's a long story."

It didn't sound like she was about to tell me, but we both needed something to take our minds off what was happening. By the sounds of it, they were all really close. I know I only saw him for about 4 kliks, but he was still my creator. "We have time."

"Well, Soundwave was a gladiator. A great one too. Beat me loads and he was going easy on me. The gladiator people decided to put Soundwave up against Megatron, who was just as good. Soundwave was badly injured at the time but the people didn't care, they just wanted a good fight. Megatron noticed and didn't want to fight Sounders so they faked it. It was pretty good too. The pits of Kaon was like a family outing for us. We were concerned but Sounders told us his brother was a medic. We dropped by a few megacycles after to see how he was doing, we ended up going out for a few drinks and I mentioned that all this gladiterestrial stuff looks fun. Megsy tried to talk me out of it but it didn't work, and eventually persuaded him to teach me a few stuff. Secretly, Sounders was teaching Shockwave as well. We tended to fight matches together and that's how we met. Knockout always repaired us afterwards, complaining that we were wasting valuable buffing time." She laughed a little.

I come from a family of gladiators? Awesome!

Wait, Who were Megatron and Shockwave?

"So you were also a gladiator?"

She nodded. "Yup. In fact the owner left, leaving it all to us."

"And who are Megatron and Shockwave?"

"Megatron's my creator, Shockwave his brother."

"And leader of the Decepticons, or did you just forget about that part?" Asked a voice behind us. I turned around to see a silver mech with an impressive fusion cannon.

Vampirella had her servo over her spark. "Frag it Megs stop scaring me like that!"

He laughed a little. "You are the worst ninja in history."

"So you're a ninja gladiator?" I asked.

Vampirella nodded and smiled. "Aha, that's me."

* * *

The medic, Knockout, told us to come to the med bay so we did. I was scared, expecting the worse.

But the worse never came.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Vampirella yelled.

I looked up. "Soundwave?"

Soundwave looked fine. Whatever Knockout did...

"Hello Ravage."

* * *

**Yeah, they spoke. I do what I want. This will only be two chapters long coz I'm only writing two Cassetticons. Next up, Ratbat coz he's just soooo cute**


	2. Ratbat

I was snuggled up beside Vampirella. We found another protoform, and you know what that means...

I get a little brother!

But something went wrong. I didn't know what, and neither did Knockout, but things didn't look good. His creation wouldn't be normal. Even if he did survive, he...he'd have some sort of glitch. It was something about the processor. We usually mature straight away, but he wouldn't.

But I didn't care. He was my little brother, and that's all that mattered.

I think Vampirella picked up on my worry, because she tried to reassure me. "He'll be OK."

"Yeah." I sighed.

She sat up. "He will. I mean he has a great creator and the best brother he could ask for."

"But we're in the middle of a war. What if something happens to us? Or him?"

"We won't let anything bad happen. We're better than the Autobots, or any other enemy we might have. We rarely have any casualties."

But when we did, they were bad. Really bad. "Yeah." I was worried I was annoying Vampirella now so I kept quiet.

"You don't sound convinced."

"I-I just...I mean..."

She started rubbing my back soothingly. "Worried. I know, I don't blame you. But listen, and listen well. We originate from the pits of Kaon. We won countless battles all across Cybertron. We can defend Ratbat no matter what happens."

I smiled and leaned back against Vampirella.

* * *

When Knockout shouted us, we gathered round waiting (im)patiently for my little bro to awaken for the first time. When he did, it was so...adorable.

Little Ratbat was just too cute. He onlined his optics slowly and looked around. There was me, Soundwave, Knockout and Vampirella in the room. Soundwave knelt down while I leaned against the berth so I could get a closer look.

"Hello little one." Soundwave stroked his wings gently, making him smile and lean closer to him. "I'm Soundwave."

"Soun'ave." He tried to repeat.

I didn't even notice Vampirella and Knockout leave, but they weren't there when I looked back.

"Hello. I'm Ravage."

"Ravage." He repeated before giggling, making both me and Soundwave laugh also.

Sparkling laugh. Adorable!

"What's so funny?" Soundwave asked.

I looked behind me and saw the picture of me covered in pink paint from Skywarp's last prank. Knockout! He told me deleted it. He was so going to pay next time I saw him!

"Soundwave. Permission to beat the slag out of Knockout." I requested.

Soundwave laughed again. "Permission granted."

* * *

Later, we were in the main room when Shockwave entered silently.

He didn't, however, remain silent. "Aww he's adorable."

Shockwave was pretty shaken up from something that happened earlier. Remember Lucian? He returned.

"Do you want to hold him?" Soundwave asked.

Shockwave approached us slowly and smiled. "Sure."

Ratbat giggled and held his arms out as Shockwave held him. "Aaw Soundwave he's adorable."

There aren't many people I personally could trust, but I knew I could trust Shockwave. I knew he'd be great with Ratbat. I knew he'd help little Ratty get the perfect upbringing he never did...


	3. Crash!

**About three weeks later...**

Vampirella walked in with a recharging Ratbat.

Things had all gone down hill now. Running out of energon. Running out of all supplies really. Knockout needed more medical stuff, meaning that if one of us was injured badly then that was it. We were all feeling a little depressed, not to mention the Autobots just won the last battle...and the one before that...and the one before that...

"We're going to be OK." Vampirella said. "I promise."

"Yeah sure but what about him?" I asked, pointing my tail at Ratbat. "How will he survive?"

"I...well..."

Ratbat whimpered in his sleep and Vampirella looked really uncomfortable. "Nightmare. Try rubbing circles on his wings, that's what Soundwave does." I suggested.

She did, and surely enough if worked. "Aww that's too cute."

Before I had chance to reply and tease her for being such a softy, the ship juddered waking up Ravage.

Vampirella fell into the door. "Woah, what was that?"

"R-Ravage?!" Ratbat yelled.

I extended my claws to held me keep my balance. "Ssh it's alright I'm here." I wrapped my tail around him as I put him on my back to carry him.

The ship was crashing!

"Argh! Why does P over M always fail when I need it?!" Vampirella complained. "I mean it works if I wanna get something off the top shelf in TESCO!"

Ratbat screamed again so I ran up to him. "Ssh Ratbat it's going to be OK. V you try to find out what's going on, I'll try to find Soundwave."

As Vampirella flew off, the ship started spinning out of control. Ratbat clung onto me. "Ravage...scared."

"It's OK Ratbat I'm here. Now hold on tight."

When we found Soundwave, he ran up to us concerned. "Are you two OK?!"

I nodded. "Yes we're fine."

"What's going on with the ship?"

"V went to find out."

"Don't expect her explanation to make sense!" Soundwave yelled before the ship came to a crash landing...

...just as Vampirella ran through. "Faulty engine! Oh and by the way, we crashed."

I growled. "Well done Sherlock."

"Is everyone OK?" Soundwave asked.

I was. Vampirella looked it. Ratbat...

Ratbat.

"Ratbat?" Soundwave shook him gently, but he didn't respond.

I nudged him. "Ratbat?" Still no response.

Vampirella knelt down beside him too. "Ratbat!"

Yes, I think we've established _Ratbat._

"SCRAP!" I yelled. "PLEASE RATBAT WAKE UP!"

Vampirella checked his pulse. "He's online but barely."

I tried to fight against it, but I couldn't stop my optics from welling up. "Please do something."

"I-I'll try but...I don't have the right stuff."

I looked around and saw a tiny gap in the wall. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

I didn't expect a reply, but I couldn't be more happy with the one we got. "Hello?"

"Shockwave!" Soundwave yelled, recognizing the voice.

"We need medical supplies!" I yelled.

"Is this a bad time to tell you the med bay is completely dead?"

Ratbat was cold and shivering. He was close to deactivation.

"DO SOMETHING!" Soundwave yelled, nearly crying himself.

"Anything." I begged. "Or Ratbat will offline."

"What do you need?" Shockwave asked.

Here it goes. Vampirella told him exactly what she needed. "OK I need the tier offer thingy and the wipey thingy and that thing that looks like a crocodile. Please tell me they're undamaged."

Good use of medical terms there.

The med bay was right next door, which was where Shockwave was. "The thing that looks like a crocodile is destroyed."

Ratbat was still shivering. Soundwave looked like he wanted to hug him tight, but wasn't sure if he should. You know, medically wise.

"Is that important?" I asked.

"Ratbat's bleeding internally and without it, I can't stop the bleeding."

So, that's a yes. Ratbat was offlining that there was nothing we could do. This was exactly what I was afraid of.

She looked over to Soundwave, who must have picked up on the look. "You can hug him." He wasted no time doing so. The tone in Vampirella's voice was the tone of defeat.

She can't.

"You can't just give up! That's not like you!" Shockwave yelled from the other room through the crack. He must have noticed the tone too.

"I am not as great a medic as you lot keep saying I am!"

"V you can do one thing no other medic can do." Soundwave said, still hugging Ratbat close, keeping him warm. "You improvise."

"Sounders' right." Shockwave agreed. "So improvise!"

Vampirella sighed. Please don't give up. Please you can't. You can't let Ratbat offline.

After an unbearable silence, she finally said something. "OK if I work quickly I might be able to reconnect the main circuits before he bleeds out too much."

Both me and Soundwave gave a sigh of relief as we watched her get to work. Shockwave passed the other stuff through the crack. We watched in silence, paying close attention to Ratbat's colour.

Don't fade to grey.

* * *

**ScreamOut27uk went offline and I needed to be done by 8:30 so I continued.**

**ScreamOut27uk - Shall we continue after this? I need more emotional stuff between the two, as well as sad Shockwave flashbacks.**


	4. Trapped

We were all really tense watching Vampirella work on Ratbat. It then dawned on me that Shockwave hadn't spoken for a while. We couldn't actually see him and he was one for hiding his injuries.

"Shockwave are you OK?" I asked, still never taking my optics off Ratbat.

"Yes, but you should be focusing on Ratbat."

But I was scared for Ratbat. I didn't want to sit back and watch. What if something did go wrong? What if he did offline?

I heard a groan from next door. Shockwave didn't sound OK.

"What?" I asked. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing! I'm fine!" Shockwave insisted, but I didn't believe him.

I looked over again to Vampirella over Ratbat. "Come on Ratty." She begged. "Respond."

He didn't.

"Shockwave you don't sound fine." Soundwave said, still watching Ratbat.

Ratbat still had colour, that was a good sign.

But why wouldn't he respond?

"It doesn't matter!"

"Please Shockwave tell us what's wrong." Soundwave begged.

"It's not important!"

Wow, Shockwave really didn't want to tell us.

"OK!" He yelled in defeat. "I'm trapped under some rubble!"

Trapped?! Under rubble?! And it took him **this **long to tell us? I knew he was good at hiding his injuries but... "Oh slag...and we can't get out either."

"I-I know." He suddenly sounded really weak. "Just focus on Ratbat."

I risked another look, only to see Ratbat beginning to fade. "Scrap!" Vampirella yelled.

I couldn't help it. I cried. "Ratbat don't do this! Don't leave me!"

Also with tears filling his optics, Soundwave turned and looked towards Vampirella. "V?"

"It's OK." She tried to reassure us. "He's not offline yet."

But I was still crying. "Please fix him."

Without Vampirella even doing anything else, Ratbat started coughing. It was a small and weak cough, but a cough nevertheless. I ran towards him and held on to him tightly. "Ratbat!"

"R-Ravage? 'ound'ave?"

Soundwave picked him up and hugged him tightly. It didn't take long for it to turn into a group hug. "Yes, yes it's us." Soundwave whispered.

He looked to the side. "'amp'ella?"

Vampirella smiled. "Well that's one way of putting it."

That was just too cute. "Aww Ratbat."

"Wait!" Vampirella gasped. "Shockwave!"

"Shock'ave?"

I smiled a little. "Aww that's cute."

"Shockwave you OK?" Vampirella asked.

"I'm OK." He replied. "I'm free now."

* * *

It was night now. We managed to free ourselves. It turned out Shockwave was just as damaged as we thought; his left let was completely crushed. Vampirella managed to fix him up but he was still really fragile so Soundwave stayed with him, leaving me, Ravage and Vampirella. We were sat in her room on her berth. She was actually recharging, but we weren't.

"Ravage?"

I was surprised he was still awake. It was nearly midnight. "Hm?"

"Want snuggles."

"Aww of course." I gently snuggled Ratbat.

He curled up next to me. "S-So...Shock'ave kay?"

"Yes he'll be fine." I didn't go into detail. Why would I? I didn't want Ratbat to know. I was distracted when Ratbat gasped.

Wait. Ratbat gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Hurts." He cried.

I wrapped my tail around him. "Ssh it's OK we're here for ya."

It wasn't long until Ratbat fell into recharge. "Aww, night Ratbat." I whispered. "Sweet dreams."


	5. Day Trip

**Flash forward. Long enough to recover from last two chapters.**

**Makes sense if you've read any of my fics with Lucian in it, but it's not essential. **

* * *

There was this lovely, relaxing place Vampirella's tends to talk her dog. It's a peaceful park with a long, windy path leading to Primus knows where. It was called Archaeological Way, somewhere in Derbyshire.

So we wanted to take Ratbat there. Nothing could go wrong.

Right?

"OK now flap your wings." Vampirella was trying to teach him how to fly. She held him up as he flapped his wings and giggled. She didn't let go, though. It was too early for that.

"Wow Ratty, you'll make a better flier than V." Soundwave joked, earning himself a whack.

Everything was going great, until I heard the voice behind us.

"Aw, cute." But it was said sarcastically.

Vampirella turned to see what it was. No way was I going to let that fragger anywhere near Ratbat!

Both Soundwave and Vampirella stood in front of us, guarding us from the glitch in front of us.

"What are you doing here?" Vampirella asked, ready to grab her weapon.

"Oh well I just came here for a nice walk. By the way, how is my dearest creation?"

Soundwave powered up _his _weapon.

"Now now, is that really way to treat a relative?"

Vampirella eventually lost her patience and shot, but he dodged. "Leave. Now!"

"Such violence in front of little Ratbat." How the frag did he know his name?!. "Shame he's glitched."

Soundwave's turn, but this time there wasn't enough time to dodge.

* * *

We commed Skywarp asking him to warp us back to the base. Soundwave and Vampirella, after making sure we were OK, which we were, went to find Shockwave. He needed to know that his glitch of a creator was close.

Too close.

Leaving me with Ratbat. He was quiet the whole time.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

He didn't even look at me. He just curled his wings around himself. He did speak to me though. "I glitched?"

"Hey Ratty don't listen to him. He's the enemy."

"Enemy? He...rel...rela..."

I sighed. "Relative?" He nodded. "Yes, but...OK. His name is Lucian; Shockwave's creator."

"Why he enemy?"

"Because...I don't know why, he just turned on us."

I didn't want to lie to him, but it would have been too hard explaining the truth. "Anyway Ratbat, we've had a long day. You should rest up."


	6. Here Comes The Sun

There was a storm. A strong storm. It freaked out all the other Decepticons, so imagine Ratbat. He was terrified.

We all tried to get him to sleep, but we just couldn't.

"I have an idea." Said Vampirella.

"What?" Soundwave asked.

"_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun and I say_

_It's alright._" She sang. Ratbat suddenly went quiet.

"_Little darling. It's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling. It feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun and I say_

_It's alright._"

She sang softly and quietly. Ratbat laid back in Soundwave's arms, listening to the soothing voice.

"_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_." Next time I looked, he was asleep.

"_It'_s_ all right_"

I smiled at the sight. He truly was adorable when recharging.

"So hey." Vampirella turned to me. "How you doing?"

"Erm, OK?" But I wasn't. Not really. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

She looked at Soundwave. "You OK?"

"Of course..." He didn't sound OK either.

I think Vampirella knew exactly what was bothering us. "He'll be OK."

"We're in a middle of a dodged up war I don't even understand any more. We nearly lost him already." Soundwave looked...really upset. I never saw Soundwave like this, ever, until recently.

"But we didn't. He's in good hands."

As she said that, there was a huge crash of thunder outside, waking Ratbat, making him cry. Soundwave shushed him and cradled him softly.

* * *

**Sorry, writer's block**


End file.
